Beautiful Again
by Peaches732
Summary: “I have sent you several letters. You haven’t sent any reply. Tonight is the dinner celebrating a year since Ganondorf’s fall. It would be appropriate for the Hero that caused this occasion to attend.” Her peach-colored lips drew into a smile.


**I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything of the sort.**

**Anyhow, this story won "Best Oneshot" in FishyLishy's recent contest. Yay for that! I spent two solid months working on, for the most part, only this. That's...the longest I've spent on a story before, and I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing. I really do like this, however, so I'm very excited to upload it. Please, review. I can't really tell you guys how much a love criticism. As long as it's constructive I take it to be a compliment. I appreciate that someone would take the time to help me out a bit. Thanks, and here is Beautiful Again!**

A young lady stood alone in the fields of Hyrule. She lifted a piece of horseshoe shaped grass to her lips. The sunlight shone on her porcelain skin, making it glow, and highlighted her sharp features. Blowing hard, then gently, and repeating, she let it fall from her hands as a stunning auburn mare galloped up to her.

"Hey, girl." She cooed. "Where's your master?" Climbing on, she gently dug her heel into the horse's side, a silent request to speed up. She was used to riding Epona; the owner of the mare had told her to call her anytime she wanted. Her long light brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and flew out behind her with the wind. Entering a nook in the cliff that led to the forest, she waved to Coro, the optimistic oil salesman, who was, as always, sitting by a cold fire. His mouth fell open in shock as she passed through the clearing. She didn't blame him. After all, it wasn't everyday that the Princess and Ruler of Hyrule came into these woods on horseback. But she didn't stop to chat; today she had a mission to fulfill. Making a left turn, she saw what she was looking for.

He stood up quickly and brushed the dirt off his farm clothes.

"Princess, I-"

"Link, I told you, Zelda is just fine. We've known each other for over a year now. You don't have to refer to me as someone from the Royal Family." Zelda told him, her soft blue-gray eyes meeting the striking turquoise ones.

"I am the one who ought to be bowing. You saved Hyrule, after all." She dismounted the horse and walked over to her friend. Link smiled softly and looked towards the Spring of Faron. The waters glistened in the morning sun and reflected off the natural stone formations, creating a very pretty, peaceful atmosphere.

"What brings you here?"

"I have sent you several letters. You haven't sent any reply. Tonight is the dinner celebrating a year since Ganondorf's fall. It would be appropriate for the Hero that caused this occasion to attend." Zelda's peach-colored lips drew into a smile.

"I suppose it would be." Link said, his tone stoic and void of emotion. He sat back down against the mossy cliff and sighed. She sat down next to him.

"You are thinking about her, aren't you?" Zelda asked him softly. He nodded.

"I do everyday, but tomorrow it will have been a year. I just..." His voice gave out.

Zelda picked a blade of grass off the ground and fiddled with it. This wasn't the Link she remembered, who used to be so vibrant and full of light. His eyes had sunken and developed dark circles underneath. His skin had a certain discoloration to it, as if he was recovering from a bad bout of sickness. He looked older than his eighteen years. A teenager having to grow up before his time, she thought.

"I was thinking of traveling to the Mirror Chamber tomorrow. Just to...honor her, sort of." Link said uncertainly, like he was asking her opinion. Zelda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She would have loved that." A soft smile graced his lips. Zelda smiled back, but she was uneasy. Though he may have smiled his eyes said otherwise. They were dull, empty.

"I insist you come to the celebration tonight. Stay at the castle then continue your journey tomorrow morning."

"I haven't a date."

"Bring your friend from the village. Her name was Ilia, wasn't it?"

"I don't want to." Link said, plainly.

"Then don't bring a date. Just be there. I don't care what huge ball-and-chain gadget you bring, I'll have the guards throw you in the dungeons if you don't show up." Zelda insisted, her melodic laugh filling the air as she stood. Link smiled again, but he needn't too. His eyes said it all.

/

Twilight. Link had usually avoided being outdoors this time of day for the past year, but today he had no choice if he was to make it to the celebration on time.

"C'mon girl." He urged Epona, in a hurry to escape the orange glow that he had once thought was beautiful, but now dreaded. Most would stop and stare in awe at this site, this wonder of nature. A few clouds framed the golden sun, dark like shadows. Various shades of red and orange painted the sky. Tiny stars were starting to appear. This beauty...it seemed to mock him.

Riding around near the back of the castle, where a special stable had been set up for Epona, he dismounted and handed her reins to the stable hand. Slipping through the back door, Link walked through a red-carpeted hallway into an enormous circular room. Maids and cooks dashed around, setting tables, arranging food, and putting up decorations. They all seemed aware of him, and passed him by with a nod or slight wave.

"Link. You came." A clear voice rang out like a bell as Zelda walked down the tall mahogany wood stairs that ran around the perimeter of the room. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, the dark, loose curls delicately framing her face. She wore her diadem and a dressier version of her traditional dress, which was strapless and fell to her ankles in clouds of magenta.

"You look beautiful, Prin-...Zelda" He said, and caught himself just in time. He smiled.

"Thank you. You have arrived in the nick of time, the ceremony is to begin in just a few minutes. You look wonderful too, by the way." Zelda added. Link's Hero's clothing had been repaired and washed and his boots shined.

"Shall we enter?" She motioned towards a door to the right, which held all of Hyrule's guests that would be attending the celebration. He nodded.

Zelda pushed open the doors. Applaud and cheering roared out of the colossal crowd. When the noise died down, the princess spoke.

"Today we celebrate a year since the defeat of the King of Evil. We have to thank the Hero of Hyrule, who is the reason that we can carry out our daily lives in peace, without worry. Let all our efforts for reconstruction be amended and rewarded, and our thanks be heard!" It was a short, simple speech. Roars of agreement and happiness broke out as Link and Zelda stepped aside. The people of Hyrule poured into the room.

Before long everyone had gotten into the mood of the celebration. All minor disagreements between the people had been forgotten, even mortal enemies treated each other like life-long comrades, for no one could be bitter on such a day. The music was entertaining, the food was good, and everyone was cheerful(though Telma's catered drinks may have had influence in that). But Link could only feel bittersweet. He laughed, he grinned, but he couldn't enjoy himself to his fullest. Something....something was holding him back.

It must have been around midnight now. A slow, melodic ballad came from the orchestra. An ocarina's smooth notes echoed throughout the room. Through the crowd of fans and rather flirtatious girls, Link could see Zelda smiling softly at him. The crowd emptied out, leaving a circle open. It was clear that they expected a dance. He walked over to her and took her hand, and they fell into the music.

Link grasped her hand, and felt the Triforce start to glow under his protective leather gloves, and saw her's do the same, though dulled by the sheer white gloves Zelda herself wore. He smiled at her. He knew how much she loved ocarina music. A small, simple instrument that delivered a sound like no one would expect. She knew how to play one herself and was quite skilled at it.

Zelda smiled up at him and tried not to blush. A warm guilt washed over her, the type of guilt that many girls feel when they know what they want is what they can't have. How could any girl _not _adore him, with his amazing blue eyes and shaggy brownish-blond hair, tall and lean in stature, and on top of that, sweet with a great personality? Yet she knew, deep inside herself, that he didn't have feelings for her. He wouldn't be happy with her, she knew, and when you truly love a person, you do whatever you can to make them happy.

The song ended.

She let him go.

/

A servant led Link up to the room where he would lodge for the night; one of the finest rooms in the entire castle, located on the top floor. As she handed him his key he placed a purple rupee in her hand. She let out a small gasp and gave him a crooked-toothed smile.

"Th-thanks, sir. I ain't never been given such a large tip b'fore. How could I ever repay you?"

"Kindness is its own reward." Link said quietly, and gave a soft smile. The servant girl gave a slight bow, pocketed the rupee, and walked down the stairs.

Link could tell that he had made her day. She stood straighter, held her head just a bit higher, and there was a newly found spring in her step. It was these types of things that Link found most satisfying. But it was true: Making someone else feel of worth, to feel good, to raise them up...the resulting feeling...Link would pay all the rupees in the world to have this feeling.

Turning the key in the shiny brass lock, Link pushed open the heavy, darkwash wooden door. He stepped inside.

It was a very large room. The floor, bed, drawers, and various other decorations were made of the same dark mahogany wood as the door, and were brightly polished. The down bedspread was a deep blue and matched the velvet curtains and throw rugs that were scattered about. Fine, rich leather chairs and sofas surrounded a beautifully crafted wooden table. In front of that was a large, floor-to-ceiling glass window which provided a spectacular view. Link could see Lake Hylia in the distance through the night, though from here it looked like a small puddle. A small kitchen was in the corner and a door to a bathroom on the opposite side. Everything was so...dignified. It was different from what he was used to in Ordon, there was as much comparison as night and day.

Link sat down on one of the recliners and leaned back into it, clutching the plush leather armrests. As he enjoyed the silence his mind started to wander off. He thought about and mentally planned the next couple days in his head. Then, a question struck him as if out of nowhere.

_Why?_

His insides went cold. Why _was_ he going to the Mirror Chamber? This was a question he couldn't find an answer to.

Link found it hard to believe it had been a year since the departure of Midna, the Princess of Twilight. He could still feel her soft touch. He could see her bright eyes. Hear her warm laugh. It seemed that only yesterday he'd held her in his arms.

Then Link relived the happiness he'd felt....the spark of hope that had ran through him when he saw a small figure in the distance. He'd ran as fast as he could up the slope that had previously served as the battlegrounds between him and Ganondorf. He came to a stop and stared, heart racing loudly. The figure stood, nearly six feet tall, and gave him a warm smile. She had red-yellow eyes and long, flowing orange hair that matched the twilit sun that set behind her. The smile morphed into a smirk and her eyes sparkled.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"

Link's shoulders relaxed and he grinned. He was, indeed, at a loss for words. _Midna was alive._ Dozens of emotions filled his heart and mind. It was at this moment Link knew the true meaning of happiness.

She'd agreed to stay a little while before she would have to go back to the Twilight Realm. Zelda had insisted she immediately take care of business back in Castle Town, and had made a hasty departure. As she left she suggested Link and Midna spend some time together, as she knew that Midna may sever the connection between the realms. She didn't dare tell Link; she wouldn't ruin his last day with her like that.

From there they warped to Ordona Spring. Link remembered how beautifully the moonlight had reflected off Midna's delicate features. He remembered the final night they spent together.

The next day they had woken up early. Link taught Midna how to ride Epona, and they had gone into Castle Town together. Though she got a few strange looks, they had a great time. He introduced her to Telma and the resistance as "a friend I met during my travels." They spent the day chatting over drinks and walking around town. It was just like the old days. Except...except everything was different now.

Then came the Hour of Twilight. Link and Zelda had warped with Midna to Mirror Chamber to see her off. Link didn't know what was going to happen then. He was sad that they couldn't stay together...but she could visit, right? Or maybe vice versa?

And then when Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight and the portal closed...nothing could describe the pain and agony that Link had felt. It had hurt worse than any wound he had received during his adventures. He remembered an old saying he had heard once.

_It is better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all._

Link couldn't disagree more. If he could just feel happy again, to get rid of this dull, aching pain, to tear down the steel wall that separated him from the world....he almost wished...

No. He loved Midna. He loved her so much it hurt.

Suddenly, Link was exhausted. He quickly changed and slid under the thick, warm blankets. The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was a cry of a lone wolf echoing through out the night.

/

He woke up early the next morning. Despite having a few hours less sleep than normal, he felt fully awake and deeply refreshed. The sun was beginning to rise out of the sky and the darkness started to fade. Soft rays of light began to shine through the patterns on the glass. Link quickly pulled the curtains, and opted to light a lantern instead. After changing and taking care of the necessary he sprawled back out onto the bed and stared at the slanted ceiling. He figured if he left this morning he'd make it to the Mirror Chamber by late afternoon, possibly sunset. Sunset...he would need to leave now. Yes, the sooner the better.

Link hopped up from the bed and slung his knapsack over his shoulder. After taking an apple from the complimentary fruit basket that had been placed on his nightstand, he exited the room, gently closing the heavy wooden door behind him. It was still early. He wanted to leave quickly and quietly, as not to wake the rest of the castle. He started down the stairs.

"You didn't really think you were going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" He spun around. There stood Zelda, dressed in a long, sky blue sleeping gown with a pale pink robe over it. She was barefooted. Her hair, long and free, cascaded down to the small of her back in soft waves. A soft smile fell on her lips.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up. I guess that plan didn't work out too well." Link grinned.

"No, I'm an early riser. Always have been." Zelda laughed. "But Link...I really am glad you came. I had a wonderful time, and it wouldn't have been the same without you."

"I couldn't agree more."

Zelda struggled with her next few words, and it took utmost strength to keep her emotions in check.

"And...I know it's been hard for you. It's been hard for me too. Midna was like a sister to me. Remember, our hearts were one for a short time. But during that time, I think I grew to know her more than almost anyone. Possibly even better than she knew herself. She loved you, Link."

Link knew this. He knew Midna loved him back.

And that's why it hurt so much.

To know you are in love with someone who feels the exact same way about you, and to not be able to be with them...the anguish that came with it...insufferable.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I appreciate it. Thank you."

Zelda took a deep breath and smiled. "You should probably be on your way. Please, Link, come and visit whenever you like. You will always be welcome here."

Link pulled her into a hug. "I will. Thank you." He pulled away and grinned at her, then walked down the colossal stairs. He turned and gave her another smile before closing the door behind him.

Zelda sighed and leaned against the white brick wall by the stairs, twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger. Right now she was hurting, but knew it would be okay. She knew these wounds would patch themselves up. They always do.

/

Link left the castle with a with a warm feeling in his heart. Joy. Zelda was one of those friends that could make you feel happy no matter what. He was lucky.

The early morning sun beat down on him as he retrieved Epona from the stables. He rode rather slowly, taking time to enjoy the southern fields. It was the end of summer, which was probably the most beautiful time of year for Hyrule. The laurel was in bloom, streaking the fields with bursts of color. The soft wind caused the grass to ripple like waves. The trees were full and green. It was an ideal summer's day, perfect for visiting Lake Hylia. Many families were down at the lake's edge, unpacking lunch as children splashed in the waters. Link was greeted by many as he walked down across the wooden bridge to Fyer's place after tying Epona up by a tree at the edge of the lake.

"The Oasis? Geez, buddy, you've got some strange ways about you, wanting to go back to that place. Well, pay up or it's a no-go." He outstretched a grimy hand. Link rolled his eyes and slapped two blue rupees into his palm, then climbed in the dark, dusty cannon. A familiar jingle played from the outside as a deep rumbling filled the cannon. With a loud bang, he was shot out. Though Link had done this a few times before, it still came as a surprise and he let out a yell.

As he landed atop a dune, clouds of sand rose up around him. Link pushed himself up and brushed the sand off of his tunic. He squinted in the afternoon sun and saw the faint pillars of the Mirror Chamber in the distance. Sighing, he slipped his knapsack off of his shoulder and pulled out the small black and orange stone that turned him into a wolf at will. Link had looped a string around it so it could be worn like a necklace. He slipped it over his neck. A whirling feeling filled his insides and he felt as if he was going to be sick. Staggering, he dropped to all fours as his body morphed into that of the Sacred Beast. Link closed his eyes for a few moments, waiting for the sick feeling to pass. When it did he took a deep breath and dashed off towards the pillars.

Traveling as a wolf saved Link precious time. After an hour he had already arrived at the Arbiter's Grounds. Though the place was as dangerous as ever, he made it through quickly, since he knew his way around and there were low amount of monsters. Late afternoon, he found himself climbing up the worn, crumbled staircase.

He entered the vast, spacious Mirror Chamber. It looked exactly like it had a year ago. Link wandered over to the empty mirror stand. He sat down on the platform where it stood. This mirror...this was the mirror that had changed everything. He gently touched the inside of the old, worn-down stand. He ran a finger along it's smooth perimeter. The Mirror had shattered clean; there wasn't a shard of glass left anywhere, but a sharp edge of the molding cut his finger. Blood came up from the opening in tiny beads. Oddly, enough, he couldn't feel any pain.

Link sat and looked around for awhile. He could feel the warm twilight shine down on his neck. Occasionally, the cool, crisp wind would lightly sweep across his face. It would stir up the thin layer of sand that veiled the bricks in thin, see-through layers. He became lost in his memories.

Link didn't know how long he had been there. The sky was darkening into a blend of maroon, orange and sapphire. Faint stars began to dot the sky. Link sighed. He had finished his mission. Some would say that he had wasted his time. But a feeling of accomplishment now burned inside Link. He felt satisfied. He had finally answered the questions that had lingered in his mind for the past year. But he only wished....

He picked up his knapsack and turned to leave. It would be a long journey home. Just as he passed under the arch of the exit he heard a strange sound and froze. It was vaguely familiar, like...like a shadow portal opening. _No,_ Link shook his head. _It was just my imagination. _Then he heard a ear-splitting crash behind him.

"Ugh! Stupid mirror pedestal!" Link heard behind him. He spun around.

The Twilight Princess herself sat along the pedestal steps, rubbing her bruised knee. Above her was a Shadow Portal. But instead of cyan markings, the lines and patterns were in a light yellow shade. It evaporated into small shards and was gone.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. He felt numb, frozen. Midna was right in front of him, but his eyes wouldn't register the scene. He couldn't breath, couldn't move. He felt as he were looking from a distance. Dreaming, in a trance. But his mind was telling him I wasn't true. _A mirage from the desert winds. Someone's idea of a cruel joke. This can't be happening..._

Midna looked up. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him. A broad smile spread across her face as she sat upright, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or what?" She threw her head back and laughed. Link blinked, and the feeling returned to his body. He dropped his knapsack and broke into a run. He fell to his knees as he reached her and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back.

"I-I can't believe it. Midna...I missed you so much...Midna..." He whispered. He could feel his hot tears sting his eyes.

"So did I..." She whispered back. She pulled away and grinned. Her eyes sparkled.

"How did you get here? I thought-"

"Yeah, so did I." Midna cut him off. She took his hands in hers. "But when I returned to the Twilight Realm...I don't know, Link, I just wasn't happy. I missed you. I felt like I was choking, losing my grip. I didn't have control over myself anymore."

_Just like me, _Link thought.

"So I prayed, I prayed to the Goddesses. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with you, Link. And...and they allowed me to come back, Link, I'm here to stay." She couldn't contain her excitement.

Link felt overjoyed. But he still had some questions on his mind.

"What about your kingdom?"

"I made arrangements. It was different a year ago, I had to return to rebuild the Twilight Realm. I was their Ruler and they were counting on me. But they've gotten back on their feet, and I have placed a new ruler. They are going to be just fine, I made sure of that. And then the goddesses came to me in a dream...they allowed us to come to the World of Light."

_Us?_

"Wait..." It was at this moment Link noticed a woven basket to Midna's side. It was stuffed with lavender blankets.

"Oh...um...well..." Midna blushed bright red as heat rose to her face. She reached over and took the basket in her arms and uncovered the thick down blankets, and lifted out...a _baby_. Link gasped as his eyes widened.

The baby was no more than a couple months old. Dark red hair curled out in soft wisps from under the down blanket she was wrapped in. Her skin tone matched Link's exactly. The sound of his gasp woke her and her eyes flashed open. They were large and bright, and the same shades of orange and yellow as her mother's.

"You...you had a _baby?!?_" Link felt as if he'd swallowed a cupful of snow, his stomach felt like ice.

"Yes. She's yours too, Link." Midna replied softly as she stroked the baby's cheek. She placed her into Link's arms. "You're a parent, Link."

Link was stiff with shock. He took the baby into his arms as he looked down on her, his own child. _He was a father. _He couldn't believe it.

"What's her name?"

"...Medli. I-I named her Medli." Midna replied. "Well...what do you think of her?" She asked shyly.

"She's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." Link didn't realize he was crying until the tears dripped off of his chin and dotted the pale purple blankets. "I wish I could have been there with you."

"It's okay. We're here now, and that's all that matters." Midna smiled and brought her lips to his. A gust of harsh, sandy wind interrupted them.

"We should probably get going." She said, looking up at the darkening sky. "It's not good for Medli to be out in this kind of environment."

"Yes, you're right." Link agreed. Holding Medli in his arms, he and Midna started down the ancient stone stairs. He paused for a moment and looked up towards the sky. As the last of the twilight faded and the night sky took over, he broke into a grin.

Suddenly, the twilight seemed beautiful again.

**No complicated theories. No brain-racking logic. No confusing ideas about how Midna could come back to the Light Realm. Just the power of love so strong that even the Goddesses would allow a Twili back into the Light Realm. I hope you've enjoyed it, thanks again for reading!**

**-Peaches732**


End file.
